Blake Belladonna's Big Secret
by NovemberBlues
Summary: Now Blake has a secret. It is a very important secret. It was a few days before Vytal, and there was a Convention in the City. A Convention for Writers and Arists, Mangaka especially. Her favorite author would be there, and Blake needed to see her face and get her autograph. The issue? Blake needed to keep her secret hidden. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Blake Belladonna was walking through Vale. She was on her way to the Mangaka Convention held in the city stadium, to get herself something to read during the night. It was midday, it was bright, and it was cheerful. The Fall Season saw fit to grace the City with red and gold, the shedding trees decorating the streets of Vale in an idyllic carpet of leaves, while glowing with the sunlight. The picturesque sight was further enhanced by a few visitors from across the world coming to Vytal and the convention, its preparations just beginning. The differing styles and outfits made for a rainbow beneath the autumn leaves, almost like the beginning of a fair.

It was perfect.

Why it was just so perfect, she decided to dress up. Now, going to a convention was special, it required proper attire for the fans of the con. It also be a little cold. So Blake needed to wear extra especially for her ears and neck. The only ones comfortable in Vale's uncharacteristic cold weather were the Atlesians. They were the only ones _not_ decked in with a scarf or a some heavy sweater. Honestly, Blake was a little jealous. Both pairs of her ears would have frozen stiff in this, and the Atlesians, even the Faunus Atlesians, acted like it was nothing. Nevertheless, neither the weather nor the uncomfortable heavy clothing would stop her from seeing the Con. Her favorite Dōjinshi artist and author was there, and was selling a new series, after having been on hiatus for a year. She would not miss her work for the world.

There was just one small problem. It was very small, infinitesimal even.

Her friends were out and about too.

 _That_ brought in danger for Blake. There was a secret she dared not share with the Team. A secret so huge, so earth shattering, so Dust reactive, that she could not allow her friends to ever find out. Else she find herself thrown onto the streets.

Her mind was clear, and her objective thus: They must never know. Blake Belladonna must never allow anyone to know. The sheer chaos and damage it would wrought... unthinkable. The ostracization would be total, not even her friends would dare to _look_ at her. She didn't think herself strong enough to handle that isolation. That disgust.

So she hid.

Disguised in plain sight, a simple convention goer pushing the boundary for what was acceptable Fall wear. A heavy, a thick scarf, _a trench coat_ of all things, and sunglasses - ostensibly for rounding the outfit out. It hid enough of her features to make her indistinct. A far cry from her usual appearance. But it did the job, and the job was getting her to the convention.

And what a convention it was. Vale's timeless aesthetic of neoclassic Pre-Great War era architecture was in full display. It was practically magical similar to Beacon's tower. Like Beacon it came from a different age, a time when every public building tripled as both a fortress and a refuge. The sheer size and scale, height and width, and the host of people it held, couldn't be seen with a single look. It was awing. For it to hold one of her favorite form of creative arts was uplifting. To invite her favorite, and one of the most acclaimed writer-cum-artist, the creator of "Ninjas of Love", was inspiring. And have the chance to see her actual face? Amazing!

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Except for one thing. Her team.

Absently, she said "It's a good thing my team isn't here..."

Before realizing how badly she fucked up.

Rule 1: Never tempt fate.

She learned that early. Her involvement with the White Fang only further reinforced that paranoid and suspicious side. Before thinking those words she was confident, and now, simply walking to her artist's booth was nerve wracking. This wouldn't be easy. The booth was up two flights of stairs, through 3 choke points, filled with people. The Lobby, the Grand Staircase, and the hallway leading to both the food court and the final flight of stairs.

She _could_ turn away, walk out the Main Entrance and go home. It would keep her secret hidden, and her school life safe. No risk, no exposure. No embarrassment, no disgust. Safe.

The easy path, and the safe one. The one she's used to.

But meeting her favorite Mangaka face-to-face was a once in a lifetime thing.

Thousands of men and women died before having seen their favorite writers face. Let alone having received their autographs. As a Huntress-in-Training, her life-span was even shorter. Could she really lead her life without ever having lived?

No. No she couldn't. She wouldn't.

"C'mon Blake. You can do this. Just walk forward and go meet someone awesome. Can't be harder than leaving the Fang." Having pitifully attempting to psych herself up, she marched forward, eyes darting to-and-fro. Her shoulders squared. The walk was tense.

It wasn't long before she neared the booth. Just 10 meters more. All was well during the final stretch.

"Is that Ren and Jaune... Oh my gosh, _what are they doing_?!"

And everything fell apart. The shrill screech of Weiss Schnee spearing her heart and soul.

Wait.

Ren and Jaune?

"So, um, how much?" Another voice. Yang?!

What was going on!

"30 Lien, no refunds."

Oh no.

That voice.

Sprinting forward, weaving as fast as she could before her legs seized up. Stopping before the greatest train wreck her brain ever experienced.

It couldn't be.

IT WAS!

Nora Valkyrie.

The creator of the most acclaimed piece of Literature. The masterpiece gracing her Hidden Library. The one book that was with her through everything. The Author of _Ninjas of Love_ , was none other than Nora Valkyrie.

"So why did you make Ninjas of Love, and this, anyway?" Asked Yang. Her voice monotone and faraway for Blake.

"A girls gotta eat. Before me and Ren came to Beacon, we had to support ourselves. I learned how to write because that's easier than finding a job as an engineer during then." Nora said, as if it was _so_ obvious. "It made a lot, _a lot_ , of money. It made so much, I paid for both me and Ren's tuition for _all four years_. And I still have plenty left over. After that I thought, why not try my hand at making comics and manga. That way I'd make even _more_ money, and I can buy the team something special."

"Whoa," Weiss whispered. Clearly something grasped her attention. "Is this accurate? Are they really like that?"

Blake wasn't sure she could handle anymore.

"Yep. You should see 'em. Ren I can understand, life on the streets isn't easy, you get used to going about like that. But Jaune though, he's well, he's West Valean, from outside the Walls. He's _very_ comfortable, and..." Nora trailed off. The implications clear. "Pyrrha certainly doesn't mind." The cheeky sliding up her face, and the laughter in her eyes, got the other two roaring up a storm. "Anyway, here's an autographed copy. Oh Look! More Fans!" Nora picked up a copy of her newest series and began waving it around. On the cover was Ren and Jaune lookalikes, in an innocent and _heart racing_ pose, helping each other bathe.

Blake burned the image into her mind.

And Blake **booked** it out of the Convention.

She had a secret now. Another, BIGGER secret.

She would die before she revealed this.

While she couldn't, and wouldn't, dare to meet the author of _Ninjas of Love_. She could at least, buy copies off the Network. In secret. Behind her team's back.

She wasn't ready to include Weiss and Yang yet. As wonderful as it was to share something great with them.

All in due time.


	2. Bonus! Chapters - Last Part

Blake exhausted from running all the way to her room, tiredly climbed up in to her bed. Still lightly panting, and mind exhausted, she began thinking about what transpired.

"Ren and Jaune, huh."

And thoughts about the two. The insinuations Nora made...

It got her thinking.

Oh boy.

A tired mind has no filter.

Her eyes, unbidden, slowly trailed to her team dorm's door.

Towards Team JNPR's room.

"Ah, Jaune!" Ren's voice, and high pitched. "Do it gently. More gentle."

The blood rushed from Blake's head, and she fainted.

"There we go. Now with the cinnamon roll dough done we can move onto the pancakes." Jaune continued, finishing for Ren.

* * *

Yang was almost back to her room. Another awesome day, and a saucy secrets learned. She never imagined Ren and Jaune to be like that. Especially Vomit Boy. But hey, West Valeans are "open" like that. You could even say she found the naked truth. Even in her own mind Yang couldn't stop the puns.

Before she entered her dorm, she heard a muffled thump from Team JNPR's.

"Alright Ren, let me show you how it's done." That was Jaune! And it sounds like they're up to something. "Just let me get behind you, like so. Oh! And I can't demonstrate it properly without guiding your hands. So, let me get behind you... there we are." Jaune continued.

There were so many things running around Yang's mind. None of them suitable for a T rating. Slowly, she crept up to Team JNPR's door, and quietly pressed her ear to the door.

"Okay Ren, just like this. Slowly and firmly first." Jaune said. This was definitely Yang's lucky day. "Mmmh. Alright, once its firm we can move onto covering each other's with icing."

Oh yeah. This was definitely Yang's lucky day. Sitting down, she got ready to enjoy a long session.

She stayed like that for the next five minutes. Her imagination getting racier. Her heart beating just a _little bit_ faster.

"Mmm~, that's good Jaune. We should think about doing this some more," Ren said. "This was actually quite enjoyable... doing it with another guy."

Now with that, Yang's mind was _blown_. Now _heavily_ blushing Yang stood up and pressed herself against the door.

A deep sigh could be heard. Jaune's she thinks. "Yeah, you're right." Jaune laughed. " _Although_ , I think we have enough left for _something_ else."

Now, she was breathing heavily. Her anticipation rising. Her mind in the filthy, _filthy_ gutter.

"Not so fast!" A familiar voice squeaked. "You promised to sandwich me."

Wait a minute...

Ruby?!

A giggling Jaune replied "Of course ma petite fleur, how could we forget."

A thump on wood was heard. Some wet slapping followed.

A lull.

Then... moaning.

Her blood rushed, both away and _to_ her head.

Caught between mortification and embarrassment Yang promptly fainted.

"This is the **best** sandwich guys!" Ruby continued. "You two are really great cooks you know that. I'm kinda happy your two turned out the way you are, unlike, you know, those _other_ icky boys. Like, ugh, Sky." The disgust clear in Ruby's voice.

* * *

Weiss was having a great day. She found out the author of her favorite work was her friend, and next door dorm-mate. And, she got a free copy of the new series she was writing.

Nothing could ruin her day!

...

Except Yang apparently.

Yang lay on the floor just outside Team JNPR's room. Her nose bleeding, and her dying face caught twisted midway between horror and embarrassment.

Weiss could guess what she was doing. Whatever the boys were up to, it put Yang, of all women, out. As interested as she was, she wasn't going to risk herself like that.

Instead, Weiss pulled out her scroll and took a photograph, and saved it to the Cross Continental Transmit Cloud. The incriminating evidence saved for later use.

Nodding to herself for a job well done, Weiss put away the scoll and dragged Yang back into their Dorm. Opening the door, only to find a passed out Blake. With a nose bleed. Great.

Sometimes, she felt _she_ was the mother of this group.

Suddenly she heard a low moan from behind the open door.

Then she heard Team JNPR's door open from behind.

Turning around, Weiss saw Ruby, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Weiss! You should get inside! Ren and Jaune got _the best **footlongs!**_ "

Weiss put two-and-two together.

And fainted, face planting on the floor.

" **Weiss?!** " Ruby screamed! "Oh gosh, _I didn't know you had traumatic sandwich memories_!"


End file.
